El ultimo enfrentamiento
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Finalmente, Lucy y Luz se ven las caras ¿que hara Lucy al tener su lado oscuro frente a ella?


Aclaracin: En este fic Debonair no aparece, la nica villana es Luz y el pilar ya fue suprimido, Marina y Anais, al igual que Lucy han decidido vivir en Cfiro al lado de sus seres queridos: Ascot y Paris, pero lo que esta por venir es un reto para Lucy....

En el palacio de Cfiro, Lucy es atacada por Luz, de repente, Lucy despierta en un lugar oscuro

-Dnde estoy? Que es este lugar?

-Estamos en tu mente querida Lucy

-Luz? Qu haces aqu?

-Me divierto

-Porqu, porque ests empeada en lastimaar a mis seres queridos?

-Porque te quieren

-Sal, mustrate!

-No quiero, la oscuridad es confortable, ppor cierto Lucy....Te gusta?

-Quin?

-Ya sabes a quien me refiero, yo tambin llo quiero para m

-No podrs, no si yo lo impido

-Cmo? No eres lo suficiente hermosa paraa poder quitrmelo, l me prefiere a m

-Eso no es cierto yo....

-No puedes hacer nada querida Lucy, Latis es mo y Aguila tambin, a l lo matar

-No te lo permitir

-Cmo? Yo puedo salir y entrar de tu mentte cuantas veces quiera..adems...mira esto

-Lucy, responde por favor!-Dice Presea-LLatis por favor, llvala a su habitacin, yo llamar a Gurucleft, rpido!

Latis toma en brazos a Lucy y sale a toda prisa directo a la habitacin de Lucy, mientras Presea busca a Gurucleft. Lucy solamente logra ver las escenas,pero no oye nada, regresando a la mente de Lucy:

-Ves? Latis se ha marchado, slo para desshacerte de t, no le interesas, l no te quiere Cmo vas a defender a alguien que no te quiere?

-Eso a mi no me importa

-Eres una tonta Lucy, quiero que t y yo sseamos amigas, quiero evitarte sufrimientos Lucy, olvidate de Latis de una buena vez

-Lo que quieres hacer es lastimarlos y proovocarme sufrimiento, y yo no lo permitir

-Y cmo? T no puedes salir de aqu, yo ss puedo, slo observa

Luz desaparece y Lucy observa cmo aparece delante de Latis, Luz abraza a Latis

-No puede ser...Latis....No lo permitir!!

De repente, el cuerpo de Lucy, quien se encuentra inconciente, empieza a irradiar energa, Luz se separa de Latis asustada y Latis, quien ya est cerca de la habitacin de Lucy, se apresura a abrir la puerta de la habitacin y a depositar a Lucy en su cama, Luz ha desaparecido y ha vuelto a la mente de Lucy

-Maldicin! Ahora me las pagars, acabarr contigo!

-Eso si yo lo impido, flecha de fuego!

Una ola de flechas caen sobre Luz, quien invoca las flechas de fuego, ambos poderes chocan y ambas caen, la "pantalla" que Luz abri en la mente de Lucy para poder ver lo que hacan Presea y Latis sigue abierta, de repente, Latis toma la mano de Lucy, y la besa, por fn, Lucy puede or lo que Latis dice

-Por favor, Lucy, regresa, abre tus ojos

Lucy se queda perpleja y Luz no puede soportar lo que Latis le dice a Lucy, desaparece, slo para aparecer al lado de Latis, intenta besarlo, pero Latis la rechaza. Eso le da tiempo a Lucy para ponerse de pie, e intentar llamar a Latis pero l no la oye, hasta que lo llama de nuevo, con todas sus fuerzas

-No hagas caso de Lucy, djala descansar-Dice Luz mientras rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Latis

Una lgrima sale de los ojos de Lucy, quien todava se encuentra inconciente, Latis se da cuenta y aparta a Luz, en cuestion de minutos, Latis se acerca ms a Lucy y la besa, Luz queda petrificada al ver la escena, en la mente de Lucy, aparece una haz de luz, ella extiende la mano y....despierta

-L..Latis...y..yo..tambin te amo!-Y lo pprimero que hace es abrazarlo

-Eso jams Lucy, t jugars conmigo!-Luz intenta separarlos con sus espadas gemelas, pero Latis pone una barrera y su poder se regresa, Luz cae

-Maldicin, me vengar de esto!

Luz se incorpora y trata de atacar, pero todos sus intentos son fallidos, ahora Lucy tiene quien la proteja

-Por favor Latis, quisiera platicar con Luz

-Pero Lucy...

Lucy se acerca a Luz, quien retrocede un poco, Lucy se sienta a su lado y le acaricia la cabeza

-Pobre Luz, t has salido de m, yo fui quien te cre...

-Djame en paz-Dice Luz mientras intenta atacarla de nuevo

-Luz, yo te perdono todo lo que me has heccho, t eres yo y yo soy t Para qu seguir divididas?

-Yo fui creada a partir de tu miedo O es que acaso no recuerdas a Zagato y a Esmeralda?

-Los recuerdo perfectamente, y tambin recuerdo que Maya fue escogida como el nuevo Pilar de Cfiro y disolvi el sistema, no hay por qu pelear, Luz regresa, seremos una sola persona

-Pero...yo...

-Vamos Luz, t tambin tienes sentimientos, t eres una parte de m, nunca escondas tus sentimientos como lo has hecho hasta ahora y nunca trates de obtener algo por la fuerza, se que he sufrido mucho, y que me senta culpable por haber matado a la princesa Esmeralda y a Zagato, pero fue algo que nosotras no sabamos Luz, hasta ahora Marina, Anahs y yo lo hemos entendido

-Lucy..yo..disclpame...

-Ven-Dijo Lucy, ambas se abrazaron y Luz desapareci, despus de esto, Lucy

ve a Latis

-Latis..

-No digas nada Lucy, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que Luz era resultado del sentimiento de culpabilidad y tambin me di cuenta que realmente estoy enamorado de t

-Latis...el beso...que me diste...fue...

-Ven-Dijo l mientras extenda las manos-Verdadero, pero la duea de esos labios no sinti el beso porque estaba dormida-Dice Latis pcaramente, mientras abraza a Lucy

-Latis...yo....ahora estoy despierta y quisiera que....t....

Latis se acerca a ella ms y ms hasta que sus labios casi rozan, Lucy cierra los ojos y Latis hace lo mismo, primero un leve acercamiento, despus, ambos toman ms confianza y por fn se funden en un tierno y apasionado beso.

-Lucy, te prometo que nunca te dejar sola.

-Aishiteru Latis.

Fn

Nota de Lucy: Este fue otro fic que deba poner aqu por muchas razones, hace tiempo me detuve en subirlo, pero ahora ya esta aqu en ff! Ojala les guste! Fue de los primeros que hice! Asi que disculparan la ortografa y algunas cosas por ah, no quise modificarlo por respeto al trabajo que hice hace aos con este fic y porque debido a los horrores, digo errores en la historia, creo que me hizo mejorar un poquito mas!


End file.
